


Better Troll

by trollsfanfictionwriter



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Life is Great. So don't listen to branch. don't listen to branch. NEVER listen to Braaanch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollsfanfictionwriter/pseuds/trollsfanfictionwriter
Summary: This is a story of the happiest creatures... The TROLLS.But Branch is still trying to be happy with his new best friend by his side... POPPY! She is a queen but still is her old singy and dancy self!
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Better Troll

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another fanfiction of mine :)

"Branch wakes up before it is even light outside, old habits die hard, he should know. Branch is-er, uh was the village grump everyone loved (they just didn't say it) but then he found his true colors and life went from no singing or dancing or hugging to being all cupcakes and rainbows.

Branch pours the fresh black coffee into his mug that Poppy had given him before they became besties.  
Branch walks over to his fridge and grabs a cup of Half n Half and French Vanilla Creamer, then pours some Half n Half into his mug, he then pours some French Vanilla into a different mug, he then adds some coffee to the other mug and heads out the door with both mugs in his hands. 

He knocks on the door of Poppy's pod, where she opens the door right away...  
"Well hello there Branch!" she says cheerfully as always "Ooh... Is that COFFEE!!!" she asks with excitement

"Sure is" Branch smiles, handing her the cup of coffee "Coffee with French Vanilla, some vanilla ice cream, sprinkles, and whip cream, just the way you like it." Branch rolls his eyes and chuckles "Soooooo... how is being queen of Troll Village??" he asks.

"Same as always..." she replies "IT'S AMAZING BRANCH!!!" she yells in excitement scaring Branch a bit.

"Okay then, I see someone's extra happy today, or extra caffeinated today..." he says looking at Poppy's mug to see all her coffee gone, then laughs at his joke, going back to drinking his own coffee.

"So! How can we make you a better troll today?" Poppy asks Branch while going to grab some strawberries to munch on, while they come up with ideas.

"HMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm..." the two trolls say at the same time

"How about coming up with a new dance?" Poppy says

"Already done that!" says Branch as he starts to dance "New song?"

"Branch! We do that every DAY!" Poppy yells and makes up a new song

"Oh Yeah," Branch remembers "OH! I know!"

"What what, what is it?" Poppy yells

"Hugs before hug-time... huh, yeah?" he says as poppy just stares at him with a blank face...

"YES!!!" she yells

They go into a hug before hug time and hold it until hug time is over.

The End"

"So that is when Branch and I decided to start his Hug-Time 5 minutes before actual hug-time" 

"Wow, Queen Poppy!!! That's so cool"  
"Yeah"  
The End (for real this time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fanfic of mine...Have a Great Day :)


End file.
